Project Summary/Abstract Behavioral parent-training (BPT) is the gold-standard treatment for disruptive behavior in preschool and elementary school-age children. Despite clear empirical evidence that it is effective, adoption rates by practitioners remains woefully low due in part to a shortage of clinicians trained in BPT. In addition, even when BPT is administered, it is often done incorrectly. The current study will use web-based technologies to address these issues by developing a two-part, technology enhanced training intervention consisting of: 1) A web-based therapist training tutorial covering BPT principles, concepts, and skills, followed by 2) live practice and observation via videoconference of trainees applying these skills The long term goals are to meet the critical unmet need for trained BPT therapists, and improve the efficacy of BPT therapy when utilized by therapists. Twenty-four clinicians who work with parents who have a child with a disruptive behavior disorder will be recruited. Trainees will first complete the on- line BPT tutorial, and then conduct three practice BPT session with the BPT trainer via videoconference, in order to help trainees learn how to actually apply the specific core skills taught. Pre and post training measures of BPT conceptual knowledge, skill in administering BPT interventions, and user satisfaction will be obtained. The proposed research directly addresses several of the NIMH critical objectives including ?Web-based tools to enhance prevention, early identification, and treatment of pediatric mental disorders? (NIMH Division of Developmental Translational Research), ?Dissemination and implementation of evidence based interventions into service settings? (Division of Services and Intervention Research) and ?Rapid development and evaluation of mobile based platforms and applications? (NIMH, all divisions).